TheKingOfVillains2
Tired of being discriminated because you're a hero or a villain? Here at the Cosmic Empire, we don't care about who you are, but how you can contribute to our organization. If you would like to be a part of my rp story, subscribe to me and PM me who you want to be. You can either choose from this list (recommended) or suggest your own. Please note that I use a phone to access YouTube, so I am unable to post videos very often. Whenever I get access to a computer, I'll be sure to start making some! Members of the Cosmic Empire: #Johnathan Tangelo (me) #Eris the Goddess of Chaos (menslady125) #Phantom Fienox (me) #Astra Fienox (MyHeartofJade1) #Ja'nyde (MyHeartofJade1) #John Yamato (lastswordfighter) #Gabriel Voltaire (lastswordfighter) #Dr. Ethan Lectric (me) #Kerri Lectric (me) #Riley Lectric (me) #Chase Young (TheIkariSama) #Ikari Young (TheIkariSama) #Kera Young (TheIkariSama) #The Skeleton King (open) #Larxene (open) #Emperor X (MarioMan2010) #Ladydevimon (MarioMan2010) #Luna X (MarioMan2010) #Maggie X (MarioMan2010) #Alpha X (Marioman2010) #Lillian X (me) #Anthony X (MarioMan2010) #Alexia X (me) #Rosy the Rascal (open) #Rattlesnake Jake (The4everreival) #Cynthia Tangelo (me) #Oogie Boogie (open) #Lock (open) #Shock (open) #Barrel (open) #King Boo (sonofjafarreturns) #Ghostfreak (open) #Pumpkinator (open) #Master Xehanort (lastswordfighter) #General Grievous (22kingdomheartsfan) #The Gentleman Ghost (open) #The Titans (open) #Father (open) #The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (open) #The Shadow Blot (MarioMan2010) #Wilfro Furnox (TranquilKingFurnox) #Julia Furnox (TranquilKingFurnox) #Damon Furnox (TranquilKingFurnox) #Ariana Furnox (TranquilKingFurnox) #Astir Fienox (TranquilKingFurnox) #Dia Fienox (TheIkariSama) #Yami Bakura (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Gabriel Haywood (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Rainbow Haywood (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Amy Haywood (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Emily Haywood (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Jenny Haywood (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Rebecca Haywood (gokugtsupersaiyan) #Killer Frost (MyHeartofJade1) #Serenity Wheeler (TheIkariSama) #Princess Luna (open) #Devil Horn (UberUberLeet95) #Deadpool (joiningthedarkside) #Mystique (joiningthedarkside) #Cad Bane (joiningthedarkside) #Chibi Arceus (MarioMan2010) #Chibi Palkia (me) #Chibi Dialga (MarioMan2010) #Dark Chibi (Weavile461) #Dark Lord Sauron (lastswordfighter) #Mr. Freeze (open) #Glacia Freeze (GlaciaFreeze1991) #Skullsatamon (open) #Kotake (open) #Koume (open) #Twinrova (open) #Tactimon (open) #Vlad Plasmius (lastswordfighter) #Mumm-Ra the ever-living (open) #The Scarecrow (open) #Count Bleck (open) #Airachnid (TheMegatron1992) #Nightmare (open) #Metal Scourge (open) #Eclipse Lumos (me) #Eclipse Chronos (me) #Eclipse Paleas (me) #Ceru of Darkness (MissLenaAnarchy) #Killer Croc (AsylumCroc) #Maestro Forte (open) #The Dollmaker (MrBrawler12) #Mad Jack (MadJackDK64) #Etna (shadowforcerules) #Poison Ivy (open) #Blight (open) #Rouge the Bat (open) #Naga (open) #Chilli Billi (open) #Chilly Willy (open) #Frigisaurus (me) #Ignosaurus (MarioMan2010) #Saladasaur (open) #Golbez (open) #Sephiroth (open) Phantom's Enemies: #Eclipse Chaos (me) #Eclipse Steelix (me) #Eclipse Pyros (me) #Eclipse Hydros (me) #Eclipse Chiller (me) #Eclipse Terra (me) #Eclipse Stratos (me) #Eclipse Snare (me) #Eclipse Voltros (me) #Freezaro (me) #Cobra King (me) #Omega (me) #Dyron Fienox (MyHeartofJade1) #Cecliate (Jorge199429) Profile Johnathan Tangelo Home Planet: Hailfire Current Residence: Hailfire Castle Age: 100 thousand years Eye Color: green Appearance: 20 year old man, spiky purple hair, kind smile Abilities: spellcasting, warping,immortality, Hailfire Dragon transformation Weapons: Sword of Redemption Wife: Eris the Goddess of Chaos Son: Ethan Lectric Daughter-in-law: Kerri Lectric Grandson (son's side): Riley Lectric Eldest Daughter: Lillian X Son-in-law: Alpha X Grandson (daughter's side): Anthony X Granddaughter: Alexia X Youngest Daughter: Cynthia Tangelo Second-in-command: the Skeleton King Phantom Fienoxthumb|400px|link= Home Planet: unknown Current Residence: The Fienox beach house Age: unknown Eye Color: red Appearance: dark skeleton, black robes, exposed skull Abilities: warping, cyber transformation, Darkrai mech, Shadow Phantom transformation, spell casting, immortality Weapons: skeletal staff, blades of darkness, the Cosmic Sword Father: Astir Fienox Mother: Dia Fienox Sister: Kerri Lectric Brother-in-Law: Ethan Lectric Nephew: Riley Lectric Uncle (father's side): Wilfro Furnox Aunt (father's side): Julia Furnox Cousin (father's side): Damon Furnox Uncle (mother's side): Chase Young Aunt (mother's side): Ikari Young Cousin (mother's side): Kera Young Wife: Astra Fienox Son: Dyron Fienox Second-in-command: Tactimon Apprentice: Metal Scourge Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:Roleplaying Category:TheKingofVillains2 Category:Retired Accounts